Best Intentions
by Ubiqter
Summary: "You already let me go... Now it's not up to you anymore."
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: Hey guys! (: This is my first OHSHC story. The story revolves around Kaoru and Hikaru but there are other main pairings that come along in other chapters. Hope you like it and reviews are very appreciated! **_

_**I check each chapter multiple times for errors, so if you see any major ones please tell me. Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.**_

**XXX**

He couldn't wait to see his brother again. It's been a little over a year since they've seen each other. They've talked on the phone or sent emails, but it just didn't compare to taking him into his arms, really talking to him and seeing him there.

The ride from the airport wasn't too long. It also wasn't anything short. To say the least, he was nervous. He wasn't nervous to see his little brother, but nervous because he wasn't sure what had changed. When he left last year, his brother had moved with their father to a new estate. Their father was never around much because of his job – like their mother – and his brother was lonely. He never said it, but he could always tell how his twin felt even if he couldn't see him. The house was too large, especially for a boy and his maids.

When the limo door opened and the fresh morning air hit his cheeks, he smiled. He was home. He had never been here before, didn't know what the inside looks like or anyone around this area, but he knew he was home. His baby brother was on the other side of those large wooden doors – maybe up some stairs – and he couldn't be happier.

The front doors were opened for him without asking and when he stepped into the large mansion with a smile on his face and bags being set down around him, the house stopped. He was a little early. Actually, he was _very _early. His brother was suppose to meet him at the airport tonight when he _arrives_. That was a lie, of course. He wanted to surprise his twin. He wanted to see his face when he saw him early, for the first time in a year.

"Master... Hitachiin, you are early. We were not expecting you till evening." He barely acknowledged one of the maids talking and the rest of the service asking him where he would like his bags taken before he started up the stairs. His eyes widened when he realized he had no idea where he was going.

"Where's Kaoru's room?" A tall maid with short black hair smiled and made her way up the stairs with him, guiding him to the right room. He smiled as she showed him the way. He ignored her babbles about how the house hold had been running and how excited everyone was to have him here. Instead, he looked around and memorized the halls. The mansion was nice. It was nicer than their old one and nicer than where he had stayed for a year with his mother. It also looked much more lively, even without people around. Good, he didn't want his baby brother staying in a blighted home. The colors of the walls annoyed him, but it will do. He never has liked violet very much.

The walk seemed to take hours and he was starting to wonder why his brother had his room so far away. When they were walking, he felt ready. He was ready to talk to his brother, hold him close and tell him how much he missed him... that he'd never leave him again, but when they reached a door that looked like all of the others and stopped, he couldn't breath. What was he gonna say? Would Kaoru even want to see him? What was he even thinking... Of course Kaoru would want to see him. They had been talking about the day he came back for months now. Kaoru was as excited as him about his return. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and waved the girl off while listening to the blood pumping in his ears.

His hand was shaking when it landed on the silver door handle. When he turned the handle and pushed the door open just a crack without a sound, he peaked in. The room was neat, tidy and bright. The morning sun made him squint his eyes. It looked empty, so he opened the door wide and let himself in. At first he thought the maid was stupid or trying to trick him because this room didn't look like it would belong to his brother. Sure, Kaoru wasn't as messy as him, but he had helped with a lot of their old messes.

He almost panicked and thought Kaoru wasn't home. Maybe he got up early and left to do something. Maybe the maid _was_ tricking him by not telling him that his brother wasn't home. All of that was forgotten when he jumped back as he realized that the room, in fact, wasn't empty. In the large creamy-colored bed there was a small lump facing away from him in the form of his brother. He was encircled by large pillows and blankets. A smile filled his face as he watched the lump of his brother move up and down, breathing. Now that he looked closely he could make out a small amount of light auburn hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight while it was splayed across a downy pillow. He wished he could see Kaoru's face, but watching him sleep was making him happier than he has been in the last year. He couldn't believe he was only a small amount of space away from his twin after so long.

His legs pulled him closer to the bed on their own accord, seeming to glide over the dark blue and gold designer rug. He wanted to lay next to him and watch him closer like he use to in the mornings before he left. It was early and a Saturday, so he didn't know when Kaoru would wake. A frown formed on his face as he thought of that. Last year he knew everything about his twin, but now he only knew what he was told over the phone or text. His brother only told him bits and pieces of what he did that day or what he was planning on doing later, but never in much detail. Kaoru always wanted to know more about his brothers time than talk about his own.

He was only a few steps away from being able to crawl into bed next to his twin when a phone started going off. His hand quickly went for his pocket, hoping to turn it off before Kaoru woke up, but stopped short when an arm shot out of the clump of blankets and pillows. Kaoru reached for an orange phone on the table farthest from where his brother stood. The lump of Kaoru never moved from his spot as he answered his loud phone. He could only stand there and watch his brother undetected.

"H-hello?" He smiled as Kaoru's voice cracked from sleep.

"Hey! I was sleeping... This is early for you. Shouldn't you be asleep for the next four hours?" There was a pause. "Hm... but I feel as if I should be getting my beauty sleep instead. Haha!" He couldn't hear the other person on the line, which made him mad, but hearing Kaoru laugh was brightening his mood. Even if he didn't know he was there, which he was going to change.

"Yeah, but tonight I have to pick up Hikaru. Maybe this afternoon we-" He then decided now would be a good time to inform his twin of his presence. "Kaoru." He whispered.

"-EEHK!" The sound that came out of Kaoru made his brother start laughing so hard that he hardly noticed his brother sit up quickly and face him.

"H...Hikaru?! W- where-" Kaoru looked back and forth between Hikaru struggling not to laugh and the phone in his hand. The phone went back to his ear and he talked quickly while smiling at his brother. That was enough to make Hikaru stop and smile back. "Hey... I'll call you back later. I- Okay. Bye!"

As soon as he hung up the phone, he was out of his bed with his arms around Hikaru's neck and a blanket tangled around his leg, his phone dropped on the floor. Hikaru just laughed and pulled Kaoru closer, arms tight around his waist. He'd been waiting for this for a year.

"I don't understand... I was supposed to get you at the airport tonight." Kaoru just held on tighter as he talked into his brothers neck. His breath was hot on Hikaru's cold skin.

"Well... I could go back to the airpor-" His eyes met identicle golden honey ones. They were so bright and wide that he just wanted to stare into them forever. He missed them. He missed his brother.

"N- No! I, I just can't believe you're finally here is all!" Kaoru's face was planted into Hikaru's neck again. Hikaru smiled and murmured into Kaoru's hair, "Yeah, me too."

They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, Hikaru's hands around his twins waist and Kaoru's arms around his brothers neck, nose planted in his neck. Hikaru would have stayed longer too, if Kaoru had not pulled back. Kaoru stood back and ran his eyes along his older brother while crossing his arms and sticking his lip out in a mock pout. "And it looks like you got taller than me... Not fair."

"I just look taller because unlike you I'm wearing shoes... and clothes." He just smiled at Kaoru, wishing to have him in his arms again. Kaoru blushed a bright red, feeling very self conscious all of the sudden, and uncrossed his arms. He looked down at himself, messing with the hem of his boxers. "Don't worry Kaoru, we're still identicle."

Kaoru's laugh was forced and his look was indescribable. "Haha, yeah..." Hikaru raised an eyebrow, taking Kaoru's hand in his own and pulled him torwards him again, wanting him back into his arms.

"You okay?" His arms wrapped themselves around a fragile waist. Kaoru looked up at him smiling softly.

"Yeah, I just missed you a whole bunch. It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you." Kaoru unwrapped his brother from him and took Hikaru's hand. "Let's get breakfast. I bet you're hungry."

Hikaru squeezed his brothers hand lightly, tugging him towards the open door. "Where's the kitchen? This place looks confusing." Kaoru tried to pull back his hand but Hikaru just held on tighter, making his way through the hall.

"Wait! I need to change first, Hikaru!"

**XXX**

Once Hikaru had let Kaoru grab something to wear, both boys had ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Hikaru realized he had no idea where he was going or where the kitchen was so he just followed Kaoru who was smiling the whole way there. Hikaru couldn't have been happier at any moment than when he watched that smile.

Not only were they both hungry, but they seemed to be hungry for the same thing as well. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and led him into the large kitchen. The cook and a few maids were busy inside and Hikaru had no idea why one boy would need so much service at his disposal. It wasn't like he made a lot of messes unless there was a side of him that Hikaru had never seen.

The kitchen was large with dark wood floors and a high ceiling. The countertops were copper and reflected the crystal chandelier above it. Hikaru just ignored all of the fancy kitchen ware when both boys saw the cook looking through the large refrigerator along the wall. Both boys spoke at the same time,surprising even them.

"We'd like some pancakes with maple syrup." They both had wide grins on their faces from the cooks expression. He looked back and forth from the two boys slowly before nodding and grabbing ingredients quietly. Hikaru just looked at him weird and turned back to Kaoru who squeezed his hand.

"He doesn't talk much. Nobody around here does, it seems." Kaoru explained quietly while dragging Hikaru towards two very large doors. He nodded and followed.

"We could change that." They both smiled.

The dining room behind those doors was incredibly enormous to say the least. It looked as if it could hold hundreds of people. Even next to his twin, the room made him feel lonely. How could Kaoru stand this?

"Damn, this place is huge." They made their way to the table and Hikaru pulled a chair out for Kaoru.

Kaoru just gave his brother a weird look and sat down. "It is really unnecessary, but you get use to it."

He watched Hikaru take a seat and straighten out his shirt. "What do you do around here by yourself? You never really tell me anything on the phone." Kaoru shrugged.

"I usually go out..." He looked from Hikaru to his own hands. "Just walk around and stuff like that."

The doors opened and a plump girl walks in with two plates in her hands. She looked nervous as she sets the plates piled high with pancakes in front of each boy. She's ready to walk away but a voice stops her.

"Bring in more maple syrup. A lot more." Hikaru watched Kaoru from the corner of his eye as he orders her back to the kitchen. She bows quickly and lets herself out. Hikaru turns back to his brother, watching him move his food around his plate.

"So, you really just walked around this last year?" His voice held sarcasm, but he gave his brother a soft smile. He received a jerky nod from Kaoru which made his lips twitch down.

"Uh, yeah. Haha... Pretty much. But there was school... a lot of school. But uhm, how is mom?" Hikaru didn't miss the nervous look Kaoru was giving his food.

"She's fine. She decided to stay in Milan for a week or so to finish some stuff up and told me I could leave early." Kaoru's face looked angry, but as soon as Hikaru glanced at him Kaoru gave him a smile.

"Well, that's good." Hikaru looked away from his little brother. After being gone for so long he really didn't know what to say to him now. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he got to it the large doors opened again.

Two of the service walked in, one of them holding the bottle of syrup they had been waiting on and the other empty handed. The plump maid brought the warm syrup over to the table, setting it down and leaving quickly. The other one stayed, looking troubled and nervous. "Master Kaoru, you have a visitor."

Kaoru simply got up and looked towards Hikaru. Kaoru's smile was forced. "You can come too." When his brother followed they made way for the large doors. The service opened one for them while Hikaru grabbed his brothers hand and smiled. "Are you expecting anyone today?"

His twin looked at him and shook his head, looking towards their destination nervously. "Only you tod- " He was cut off with a loud voice that Hikaru found very annoying.

"Kaoru! Why didn't you tell Daddy your evil twin arrived?!"

**XXX**

_**A/N: If you have any suggestions or things you would like to see then feel free to ask or suggest. I know where the story is going – haven't quite worked the ending out though – but suggestions or ideas would really help in filling in scenes or creating new ones. **_

_**Please review! It does help motivate me to get the next chapters out. (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait... Why am I evil?" Hikaru asked as he looked back and forth from the yelling blonde to Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Why did Kyoya have to tell me that he came today?! I thought I was your friend!" He looked as if he were going to start crying, so Kaoru tried to calm him. It never worked for the boy but he could at the least try.

"Tamaki, settle down. I didn't tell anyone. Kyoya over heard when Hikaru arrived this morning." He sighed, wishing the blonde would just quit yelling. This place was huge. Everything echoed and made it five times louder. His friend, Tamaki, seemed to calm down a little, but he still looked upset. Kaoru watched him race over to both him and his brother. He then proceeded to look back and forth from each twin quickly.

"You two look alike... Too much alike." Kaoru felt like sighing again, but he held the urge in. Hikaru just felt like punching the idiot in the face. He only wanted to spend time with his baby brother and this crazy blonde was ruining it.

"We're identicle twins, Tono. Of course we look alike." While Kaoru was speaking, Tamaki ran his eyes up and down Hikaru and had a distasteful look on his face. Kaoru only smiled, knowing his friend was ignoring him while judging Hikaru. The smile didn't last long though, when the blonde saw that the brothers were still holding hands.

"You can't let him do this, Kaoru!" Their hands were seperated rather harshly, and Kaoru didn't have time to say anything as Tamaki grabbed him in a protective hug. His face filled with shock at the tight grip around his body. He could hear his brother yelling about stupid idiots and hurting his baby brother in the background, but he didn't care about that right now when he was trying to breath from the hug.

"H- hey! Get off of me, haha!" Kaoru laughed as Tamaki complained. "You wanna stay for breakfast or anything? We were just about to ha- " Hikaru roughly pushed Tamaki away from the squashed boy. His mouth was in a tight frown as he looked at Kaoru in disbelief.

"I just came home and you're inviting him over for breakfast?" Tamaki tried to protect Kaoru from his 'evil twin' again, but Hikaru pushed him back. "And stop calling me evil!"

"He's already here... So why not?" The blonde cheered. "It's not like you're leaving soon and it's only breakfast. Jeez, calm down." Hikaru huffed out his irritation. He couldn't believe this. He had just got back from a year long trip, without seeing his brother the whole time, and Kaoru wanted to have breakfast with someone else. This was supposed to be different! He was supposed to be missed, loved and have his twin in his arms all day! Definitely not in the arms of some random blonde that shows up unannounced and uninvited.

"He's leaving." That was all that was said as Hikaru picked Tamaki off of the floor by his shirt and led him towards the door.

"Wait! Kaoru! Don't let him do this!" Tamaki struggled with all of his strength, but Hikaru's anger at the situation was stronger at the moment. He wasn't going to let this go on all morning. He wanted him gone and away from his brother.

"Hikaru! You're being unreasonable." Kaoru had followed them to the doors, not knowing what to do. Tamaki glanced at him between his dramatic cries for help, and Kaoru gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm not being unreasonable! I just want to spend time with you without him here. Simple and fair." Kaoru could only watch. He wasn't about to grab Tamaki out of his brothers arms and demand he stay if Hikaru really wanted him gone that bad, but he could at least stop gripping him so hard.

The doors were hauled open by a maid that looked like she wanted the yelling blonde boy gone as much as Hikaru did. Kaoru crossed his arms and leaned lightly against the opposite door, watching the two teens fight. One was trying to push the other out of the door while he tried to argue his way back inside. Kaoru couldn't make out what Tamaki was saying, but he swore he heard chants of "evil twin" over and over somewhere in there.

Right before the door could be slammed shut, Kaoru stopped it much to Hikaru's disbelief. Kaoru poked his head out and watched as Tamaki picked himself up off of the ground and brushed dirt off of his expensive pants. The younger twin smiled and called out to his friend. "Sorry Tono! I'll see you at school Monday!" He closed the door silently and turned around to look at his older brother. Hikaru's face darkened as they heard Tamaki shout more somethings about 'evil twins' and Monday behind the door.

Kaoru was gonna say something but Hikaru's hand on his arm interupted his train of thought. He was pulled roughly over to the stairs where the grip on his arm tightened incredibly. He tried to pull away but Hikaru wasn't putting any slack into his grip for the chance. Kaoru knew he was gonna get bruised and his eyes widened, filling with tears, as the hold got even _tighter _as he was being pulled through the halls. He started panicking when he thought it might get worse and break his arm in half. Kaoru started fighting with the arm holding him and Hikaru didn't even give him a glance as Kaoru struggled.

"Hikaru! Get off of me!" Kaoru screamed. Everything was deadly quiet when Hikaru finally stopped walking and glanced back at his baby brother. When what he did finally sunk in, he let go completely. With wide eyes he stared at Kaoru who had tears in his eyes as he rubbed his bruised forearm back and forth hoping to ease the pain. Kaoru looked back up at him sharply, anger in his usually soft features. "What the _fuck _was that?!"

"I- I'm sorry... Kaoru." Hikaru was shocked. He had never heard his twin so angry before. Then again, he'd probably be angry too if something like that happened to him. He looked down at the floor. "I didn't realise what I was doing." He looked back up, his eyes meeting a pair of bright furious ones. He raised his hand to inspect his brother's pained arm, but Kaoru jumped back away from the touch.

"Um... I- I," Kaoru cut him off as he rushed past him towards a door a few feet away. Hikaru hadn't even noticed they were next to Kaoru's room. He had just wanted to get away. Kaoru walked into the room and left the door open. Hikaru slowly walked over to the open door. He didn't mean to hurt his brother. He never wanted to. That blonde idiot just got to him and he couldn't control his anger. Because of that, he ended up taking it out on his baby brother.

He peeked inside and watched Kaoru sit on his bed softly, biting his lip. His cheeks were still wet from the tears. Hikaru didn't know what to do. He had never hurt his twin in the past so he had never been in this situation before. He just wished he hadn't hurt Kaoru at all. Hikaru knocked softly on the opened door and watched Kaoru look at him from across the large bedroom.

"You can come in. No need to knock." Kaoru wiped his cheeks as he said spoke. Hikaru was shocked at Kaoru's soft voice almost as much as the look he was giving him. It was as if nothing had happened. Sure, Kaoru didn't look happy, but he didn't look very mad anymore either. Hikaru was grateful. "Just gonna stand there? Come on, sit down or something."

Hikaru followed his brother's orders and walked across the room, reaching the large bed. He sat beside his brother carefully. He wasn't sure if Kaoru would want him to sit so close. Hikaru couldn't help but think that this whole day was ruined. He wished he hadn't showed up so early because now Kaoru was probably afraid of him. Kaoru looked over to him and gave his brother an indescribable look. Hikaru cringed. He couldn't understand what his twin was thinking anymore. Before he left, he hardly even had to look at Kaoru to know what he was thinking. Now, looks didn't tell him anything. They had never been very big on words because they were never needed to communicate to one another.

"It's okay Hikaru. It's not that bad." This was unsettling. His twin was never the one to talk first. He had always waiting on Hikaru to initiate things first. Too much had changed since he had left.

"I'm really sorry..." He got closer and looked at Kaoru's arm while Kaoru just looked at him with that same indescribable look. "It's just that I wanted to spend all day with you, and..." He took a breath and Kaoru looked away. "He was ruining it. I missed you. It's... Everything seems to be going wrong."

Kaoru scooted closer to Hikaru and looked at him with a strained smile. "It's fine. I understand." He took his brothers hand. Kaoru put his head on Hikaru's shoulder and closed his eyes. They simply stayed like that for a few minutes in silence. Hikaru wanted to wrap his arm around Kaoru and comfort him, but everytime he thought about it his eyes drifted to Kaoru's fragile arm.

"So, what about breakfast?" Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, waiting for an answer. Hikaru just shrugged which caused Kaoru to raise his head from his brother's shoulder.

"I could go get it and bring it up here. Unless you want to eat downstairs or something." Hikaru stood and smiled down at his twin softly, who was looking back and nodding.

"Yeah, up here is fine. I could come with you if you want." Kaoru smirked. "You might get lost."

"You can stay up here. I'll be fine. What would you like?" Kaoru raised a delicate eyebrow at that.

"What's wrong with the pancakes?"

"Nothing... I just didn't know- Nevermind." Hikaru turned around and headed out of the door. Kaoru laughed.

"Wrong way!" He watched Hikaru stalk past the door into the right direction, having a sheepish grin on his face.

Kaoru sighed and scooted closer to the middle of the large bed. He crossed his legs and rolled his shoulders. Looking around his bed, he searched for something. Not finding it, he started raising the blankets and sticking his hands underneath them in his search. While he was searching near the side of the bed, he glanced at the ground. He spotted his phone and stretched out to reach it, successfully knocking half of the pillows off of his bed. His fingers wrapped around the device and he sat back up while opening the mobile. Kaoru read the message quickly, listening for footsteps in the hall.

"_Having fun?"_

He smiled and replied, still listening.

"_not really but why did u have to tell tamaki? he showed up haha"_

**XXX**

A couple minutes later Kaoru thought he could hear his brother walking through the hall. He tossed his phone behind him into the pile of blankets right as Hikaru walked in.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked, walking closer to his twin. He handed one plate to Kaoru.

"I was just checking the time." His voice was harsh, making Hikaru widen his eyes and sit down farther from his twin than normal. Kaoru sighed and looked at his food. "It looks like you put a bottle of syrup on these."

Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Yep, I know that's how you like them." Kaoru didn't really have the heart to tell him he hadn't really enjoyed the sickly sweet syrup since he had left. Especially without anything to drink.

For a few minutes they ate in an an awkward silence. Both boys had no idea what to say, having been away from each other for so long. They kept catching each other's eyes, but they both would look down at their food afterwards. Hikaru, still feeling guilty, decided to apologize again.

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry about that... Earlier. I was just mad cause, uh, he- " Kaoru cut him off.

"His name is Tamaki."

"...Uh, yeah, Tamaki. He was just all over you. I guess I was just being protective or something." He looked at Kaoru, who was staring at his food while moving it around with his fork. "I've been away from my baby brother for so long I guess the protectiveness in me came out all at once." Kaoru's head snapped up to his, meeting Hikaru's identicle eyes.

"I'm not a baby. I don't need you to protect me." Hikaru's eyes widened. "I made it just fine while you were gone." He wished he hadn't heard that. He wished his brother had needed him while he was gone. He also wished he had something to say to Kaoru's confession.

"And anyways, Tono's just an idiot. He means no harm."

"Why do you call him 'Tono'?" Kaoru was looking at his food again, avoiding his brother's eye contact.

"Just a nickname of sorts."

Nobody said anything after that, nobody really wanted to. They were set in silence once again for minutes, both just moving their food around their plates, not really hungry anymore.

Kaoru's phone started buzzing, but he acted like he didn't hear it. Hikaru watched Kaoru, waiting for him to grab the phone. Kaoru didn't make a move to check it, so he simply looked back down at his food and forgot about it. When it buzzed again a few minutes later though, he looked back from the phone to his brother curiously.

Kaoru caught sight of this and sighed, looking into his brother's confused eyes. "What?"

Hikaru shrugged while keeping eye contact with his twin. "Are you gonna get that?" Kaoru's eye twitched in irritation, but he covered that up with a smile and a nod.

"I will... Just later." Hikaru started feeling comfortable again and smiled back at his brother.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kaoru shrugged this time and set his mostly full plate on his bedside table.

"I don't care. There's not a lot to do here, so whatever you wanna do." He watched his brother get up and set his plate beside the other one. Kaoru layed back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He felt his phone beside him and picked it up, putting it into his pocket.

Hikaru smiled at his brother and crawled into bed next to him. He cozied up to Kaoru's side and pulled him closer. Kaoru tensed, but made no move to get up or push Hikaru away. "We could just lay here... We haven't done this in a while." Hikaru offered.

"Yeah... Cause mom took you away." As he said this, he turned his head to look into Hikaru's eyes seriously, only an inch away from his brothers face.

"Uh, yeah." Hikaru's face turned red, staring into Kaoru's eyes nervously. "She did..."

Kaoru turned his head back, staring at the ceiling again. Hikaru kept his focus on his brother, eyes watching him closely. "I go back to school Monday." Kaoru paused. "But only till Wednesday. Then spring break starts."

Hikaru nodded and smiled softly, even though Kaoru couldn't see him.

**XXX**

**A/N: Remember, if you have any suggestions or ideas you would like to see in this, then tell me. I would gladly use them if they can be worked in.**


End file.
